Forest Hideaway
*Evil Queen (alternate universe) |owner = Snow White Evil Queen (alternate universe) |visitors = Emma Swan (alternate universe) *Henry Mills (alternate universe) |inmates= |firstappearance = Snow Falls |latestappearance = Operation Mongoose Part 2}} The Forest Hideaway"Operation Mongoose Part 1", Once Upon a Time, ABC is an Enchanted Forest location on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the third episode of the first season. History |-|Alternate Timeline= While Snow White is on the run from the Evil Queen, she earns a living as a bandit and takes up residence inside the hollow trunk of fallen tree. One day, she walks out of her hideout with a bag of belongings. Outside her makeshift home, she is caught in a net trap. A man she previously stole from steps forward to introduce himself as Prince James, though Snow White sarcastically dubs him Prince Charming. The Prince demands that Snow White returns his stolen ring, but she claims that she no longer has it. Another prince, Charles, claims that the stolen ring is with his princess, Leia, and they must rescue her from the Queen first. Snow White agrees to help break into the palace if Prince Charming doesn't turn her into the Queen. }} Later, Henry returns after rescuing the savior, Emma, who convinces Regina to take a chance with Robin Hood. Having just watched Captain Hook die, Emma relates her missed chance to tell him that she loved him as all the more reason why Regina should go to Robin. }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= Storybook Notes *A page in Henry's storybook reads:File:103FlyingMonkeys.png File:103TurnThePage2.png This thief was quick and , it was that she place inside and out... and he did not. Prince would charge through the front door only to discover that she had fled through a secret back door. He would need a better plan. And as he gazed skyward, the Prince noticed a sturdy tree limb extended directly over the entrance to the hideaway. It gave him an idea. Inside the Prince's travel pack was a number of useful tools, from daggers and hooks to salves and oint- ments to soothe a variety of burns and wounds. But the pack also contained rope and netting for setting traps. nd if the Prince worked carefully and used his materials perly, he could construct a trap large enough to catch thief. The Prince worked quickly and quietly, think- entire time of the priceless ring that was so close yet so far out of reach. Finally, the trap was he swung the rope over the tree branch and trap high above the entrance to the thief's Then he tied an expert snare and laid it doorstep. allowed himself a tiny smile as he pictured uld look like swinging gently in the nd no honor, and woman or not, the giving her a much-deserved comeup- his sword and hid behind a nearby File:103FlyingMonkeys.png File:103TurnThePage2.png *Another page reads:File:103TurnThePage.png File:103TurnThePage2.png File:103TurnThePage3.png File:103TurnThePage4.png File:103SnowWhitesStory.png Snow White's hideaway contained all the comforts of home but was by no means the castle she was accustomed to as a child. The small coal hearth could heat the tree but would scarcely have sufficed in keeping the mice warm at home. Her table wasn't big enough to accommodate more than one visitor, not that she ever had any, where her father's table in the dining hall seated hundreds of royal guests and kingdom officials. But despite the meek humble nature of her forest hideaway Snow paused for a moment to reflect om how she would miss it before continuing to pack her belongings for a final time. Urgency welled inside her. She laced her riding boots and stuffed an extra cloak into her satchel. She swept the stack of gold coins resting on the modest table into her sack. Her riding cloak fit snugly over her shoulders and as she was about to leave the cave there was one final item. Dangling from a hook rested a simple gold neck- lace holding a glass bottle. Snow grabbed the necklace and paused. Something about this necklace ed Snow to her very core. Her face and the sweet memories of her past life were d , replaced by something much darker. the memory down but it was impos- ing. Too dark. Too wracked with ppiness. The unmistakable face of the Evil Snow's memory. Finally, with a deep, Snow gingerly tied the bottle around her neck. This was something special to her. It was both her greatest hope and a reminder of her darkest days. An on another day, we may have seen more clues to help discover what this tiny bottle meant to Snow. But on this day, there was no time to linger. There was only time for one final sweep of her home, then a silent farewell before Snow exited the tree trunk. Snow put her hood on and tried to shake away the jittery her trip down memory lane had left her with. But for some reason, Snow's nerves weren't calming down. Suddenly, Snow had a terrible realization... someone was watching her! But by the time she felt the Prince's eyes on her, it was too late. Snow planted her foot right in the middle of the Prince's snare and with a shocking snap and a blur of dizzying motion, Show found herself suspended high in the air. Trapped like an animal. As Snow swung in the air, her stomach sank with the realization that she'd been tracked. The, as she watched the Prince emerge from his hiding place, her eyes flashed and her face went red. It was him?! How could she have let herself be tracked by someone who had never even cooked a a meal for himself a day his entire life? Snow saw the look on his face and knew exactly what had driven him to find her. It was the ring. It must have been even than she'd anticipated. And with just Snow knew exactly how bad a d File:103TurnThePage.png File:103TurnThePage2.png File:103TurnThePage3.png File:103TurnThePage4.png File:103SnowWhitesStory.png *Another page reads (note that the last sentence is repeated earlier in the text):File:321ItsNotMe.png oneome bits and other s. He discovered nd most importantly cks of a person living o a woman. He followed the ent oak trees where they suddenly or a moment he was bewildered and sort of magic this woman-bandit could Prince searched til nightfall when hope of g his family's treasures finally began to leave Until he spotted something strange. A light. Small, ickering, unnatural. The lights seeped between the bark of an oak tree, making it seem as if there might be fire inside it. But there was no smoke. No great heat from the massive trunk. He realized this must be it. The perfect hiding place for a bandit − almost in plain sight. But the pack also contained rope and netting for setting traps. And if the Prince worked carefully and used his material properly. For a moment he was bewildered and wondered what sort of magic this woman-bandit could posses. Appearances STORYBOOKS *The Forest Hideaway appears in Henry's storybook in "Snow Falls".File:103SnowWhitesStory.png **The Forest Hideaway is mentioned in the storybook in "Snow Drifts".}} References }}ru:Пристанище Category:Once Upon a Time Locations Category:Enchanted Forest Locations